


He Pays Well

by xiundles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, CEO Minseok, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Secretary Baekhyun, Secretary Sehun, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiundles/pseuds/xiundles
Summary: “Can you keep a secret?” Minseok asked, leaning closely to his face.Baekhyun shifted all of his weight on the desk and moved into his touch, his eyes glancing at Minseok’s wet lips.“Yes, I can sir.” Baekhyun nodded._Minseok is a horny CEO and Baekhyun accidentally finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyehs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehs/gifts).



> I wrote this for my best friend soap >:3  
> Happy birthday bih u 19. damn bitch u live?  
> I'm poor as shit so this is all I can get her and no one loves XiuBaek as much as us so I had to.  
> Sorry about any mistakes I barely proof read this :>

            Minseok wasn’t thinking much when he stepped into the tall structure, not much about his employees anyways. He had a couple thousand under his name, what was he to do knowing all, if any of them? There are more important things to do than get to know people he may never even meet. Being a CEO of a magazine company had its perks, and not knowing whose giving you your money every day happens to be one of them. He wouldn’t say he loved his job necessarily, but the income was nothing to be unhappy about.

            He glanced around the lobby to find some press, he rolled his eyes internally, and shot a look at one of his guards, flicking his head in the cameras and microphones directions as he slipped passed the group of desperate reporters snapping his image violently. He even heard one of them ask something as ‘What did you eat this morning Minseok?’ Would the cereal brand he enjoyed get some kind of promotion from such silly questions? They just kept asking things to no answer, some admiring his new suit.

He smirked at the idea of the stock of this new attire increasing once people knew he’d worn it. He wouldn’t admit it, but he loved his power. He just wished it didn’t take so much of his time. Settling down for a relationship was no option, but even casual hookups were becoming work now. Minseok recalled the last time he actually got laid by someone new, how long had it been really. He sighed and stepped into the vacant elevator, silently thanking his guards that held the press away from him.

            Now his employees truly didn’t mean much to him, but their managers and higher ups did. They kept the small ones from making a fool of Minseok’s name. He could afford a scandal, but rather not. When he entered the hectic office of some of those employees, they politely greeted him despite their business, which he appreciated, but didn’t show. He just passed by until he was at the entrance of his personal office, to be stopped by his ever so persistent assistant.

“You’re fifteen minutes late Min! What the Hell?” Luhan snapped, gripping his clipboard of tasks a bit too hard.

“Pardon me for wanting breakfast, and what could I have possibly missed in fifteen minutes, _Lu_.” He shot back, walking into the minimalistic study he worked in usually, melting into his work chair and lightly spinning it while Luhan trailed behind him.

“Well, you could’ve done an interview or two. There was press waiting you know.” He explained, jotting down meaningless things on his clipboard while giving Minseok a disappointing look.

“What do they not know about me? I don’t want to answer the same dry questions over and over again for some no name news report. Someone even asked what I ate this morning. They just want to use my name in their little article.” He rolled his eyes, sliding into the desk and signing onto his computer.

“Ok whatever. You missed…” He trailed, a bit of a frustrated look on his face, “You probably missed something.” He tried to counter.

“Luhan, it’s nine twenty in the morning, I think I’ll be fine. If you missed me just say so.” He smirked up at him playfully.

“You wish you corporate pervert.” He rested his clipboard on Minseok’s desk, folding his arms at the other across him.

“I would too, considering our night a couple weeks ago…” Minseok muttered, half expecting Luhan to not hear him, half expecting him to snap again.

Luhan scoffed and stammered at him, “I-I bottom once and you think I’m in love with you hm?” He shook his head, “You did miss something actually. I’ll be at a meeting for you at ten, so a secretary will be taking over.”

“Which one?” Minseok stopped typing, focusing his attention on Luhan as a mini flashback played in his mind. He’d had casual relationships with most of the secretaries, but one of them he just could not stand. If he even saw a glimpse of that big nose and dumb blond hair he would almost fire him just for existing. Oh Sehun was the worst secretary Minseok knew, and he’d been searching for a real reason to fire him since he came into Minseok’s building.

            He was originally interested in the college student, a hot piece of ass with a bitchy face was exceptional for Minseok. Until he opened his mouth. The only good thing Sehun did for Minseok was keep him humble. Who knew someone with such a little name could have so much confidence and act so bratty. He even asked Minseok to get _him_ coffee once.

“New one, not Sehun though, don’t worry. I’m keeping him away from you after what happened last time. Speaking of, did that stain ever come out of your tie?” He inquired, responding to the buzzing text in his pocket casually, adjusting his glasses as he read.

“No, it never did. Don’t remind me. If that’s all you needed then refer them to me as soon as you’re gone so they can get working, I have some contracts I’ll save you from my dear.” He sighed, relieved to hear it was someone else, and laid his head in his hands, looking at Luhan innocently, “But could you please get me a coffee Lu?”

Luhan looked back at the grown man trying to look cute and succeeding, picked his clipboard back up and stuck his tongue out at him before turning on his feet to leave.

After the door shut Minseok sighed again, stretched out his limbs, and braced himself for the headache of work that was ahead.

_

            A headache indeed, no coffee seemed to arrive even as an hour slipped, Minseok assumed Luhan was at the meeting now and paused his paperwork and emails, pressing a button on the local phone on his desk to call for this the secretary assigned to him.

“Send a coffee up to my office please, and an Advil if you can find any.” He requested, his other hand rubbing the flesh between his eyebrows as he rolled his shoulders. He ran a hand through his parted hair, slicking it back loosely.

_‘I need a haircut and a talk with my interior designer about ergonomics, stupid chair.’_

Roughly five minutes later, Minseok was quietly browsing apps on his phone, bored by even the group chat of his business partners. What did Minseok care about pencil stock? A gentle knock on his door distracted him though,

“Come in” He called, setting his phone down.

The new secretary stepped in, a twenty something year old with a messy light brown hairstyle and a cheery look on his face. Minseok thought he was cute. Hopefully he didn’t pull a Sehun on him though.

“Good morning sir, here’s your coffee and Advil you requested.” He said, setting the cup and the pills in front of him, quickly leaning away to stand professionally in front of him.

 _‘Oh god he’s hotter in person.’_ Baekhyun thought, a nervous sweat breaking he hoped Minseok couldn’t see.

Baekhyun got the job from his friend Jongdae, a fellow worker of the building. Jongdae worked in finance and Baekhyun needed the money, badly. To think he was crying on his friend’s shoulder about his recent job loss just a week ago. He really owed Jongdae for this opportunity. Working under Minseok’s name was a lot of pressure considering Baekhyun’s knowledge of the man. He’d known him as the hottest CEO he could think of, even against his partners Kim Jongin and Kim Junmyeon, something about Minseok gave Baekhyun a very teenage boner. Now he was standing in front of him after he made him coffee and medicine. When he first received the request, he was startled, but felt his motherly instincts kick in immediately. A headache was no joke and Baekhyun was going to be as professionally domestic as he could for the man, he deserved better than that and that’s not just because he was his boss. Minseok’s task were his new duty for the next hour and he was prepared to work his ass off for him. Like a loyal dog to a loved owner.

“Well Thank you mister…” Minseok trailed, not knowing his name yet.

“Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, sir. My apologies.” He introduced himself, bowing at him with a nervous smile. “Would that be all? If you have a headache I suggest you take a break, maybe rest if you can. If you start to feel sick I can get you some soup too! I heard the café across the street has amazing soup, and if you want an ice pack I-”

“Thank you Baekhyun, that would be all.” Minseok stopped him, taking a sip from the coffee and sighing contently. “I’ll ring if I need anything else, thank you for your concern.”

“Y-Yes. You’re welcome.” Baekhyun started blushing, wishing he wasn’t so worried about him. He couldn’t help it though he just had to make sure he was okay, even if it wasn’t his place. He walked out and looked down as he went back to his cubicle. Once seated he smacked himself on the head and groaned.

_‘How embarrassing…’_

Minseok on the other hand giggled after he left, a bit giddy someone was that worried. What an upgrade from Sehun. He made the coffee just right too, he could even be better than Luhan, but Baekhyun probably wouldn’t risk his job by sleeping with him so soon would he? Now wasn’t the time for that. He read the corner of his screen, an ugly groan escaping him when he saw 41 unread emails. He slipped the Advil down and considered a couple of things. He could do his work now, take a nap, or jerk out a quick one. The last option seemed promising since sex was on his mind a bit today and Luhan wasn’t around to compensate. Although Baekhyun was an easy exception, he didn’t dare disturb his new secretary. So, he began, shuffling his pants down his legs. He would pull up porn, but the lack of headphones and privacy was a bother so his imagination would have to do. Baekhyun had nice lips from what Minseok recalled, and shut his eyes as his hands worked himself.

_

Going into his office unasked was weird wasn’t it, Baekhyun thought. He couldn’t help but wonder if Minseok was that low maintenance or had already replaced him. He kept glancing at the door and how stationary it was, no one went in or out. What if Minseok was hurt? Who was going to know? He did have a headache earlier.

He risked it and stood, approaching the door and knocking quietly, confused by the lack of response. Was Minseok okay? He slowly turned the knob, regretting already. He let go of the knob and knocked again, this time a bit harder.

Minseok jolted at the knock, already whispering Baekhyun’s name on edge. He wiped his hand on his pants and scooted into his desk, keeping his crotch hidden.

“Yes?” He called, pretending to be doing his work.

When he saw Baekhyun slowly walk into the room he felt his dick twitch, of course he came in. He looked like he was blushing and Minseok couldn’t help but wonder if he saw him, or even worse heard him. He composed himself with a neutral face as he came closer.

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay sir. You know, your headache and all.” Baekhyun looked away nervously, feeling stupid for being so worried about something so petty.

“Oh. I’m fine.” He said, shuffling his papers a bit.

“Are you sure?” He asked, analyzing Minseok’s face. He seemed a bit flushed. “You look feverish, let me feel your temperature.” He leaned over the desk and put the back of his hand on his forehead, repeating the action on his cheek. “Your face is hot, you should get some rest sir, I know it’s not my place but, It’s not healthy.” He said with concern.

Minseok only got hotter when Baekhyun touched him, his dick possibly getting harder from the experience. This was bad.

“Let me do this boring work for you, please, it’s my job.” Baekhyun insisted, leaning over the desk to gather the papers.

Minseok froze when his dick was in view, and regret not scooting in more. He looked away when he felt Baekhyun’s stare, and tapped his nail awkwardly on the desk.

Baekhyun stared at him for a moment, dropping the papers. His mouth gaped a bit at the sight and he was surprised for a million reasons. The scenario was so terribly hot to him he couldn’t help but be bold, his hand reaching down and stroking up the flesh, catching Minseok off guard.

He keened, his eyes darting back at Baekhyun who stared right back at him now.

His hand repeated the movement and Minseok took a deep breath, grinding a bit at the touch. He then grabbed Baekhyun’s hand gently and used the other to hook under Baekhyun’s chin, keeping his attention on him.

“Can you keep a secret?” Minseok asked, leaning closely to his face.

Baekhyun shifted all of his weight on the desk and moved into his touch, his eyes glancing at Minseok’s wet lips.

“Yes, I can sir.” Baekhyun nodded.

Minseok pulled away from him and relaxed into his chair, using a finger to guide Baekhyun to him. Baekhyun leaned off the desk and walked over to Minseok obediently, standing in front of him until he took his torso into his hands, pulling him closer. Minseok shed Baekhyun’s work jacket and tossed it behind his chair, grabbing the boy by the collar to pull him into his lap, the friction of his pants against his flesh making him groan. Baekhyun grabbed onto his shoulders for support and rolled his hips into Minseok’s making them both moan quietly before the elder pulled Baekhyun down to kiss him. He roughly opened their mouths, sliding their tongues together with dominance.

Minseok broke the kiss and ran a hand through Baekhyun’s fluffy hair, and the other down his neck. “Are you clean Baekhyun?”

“Y-Yes sir. I’m no virgin either.” He said, falling for his touch and lightly massaging his hands on Minseok’s shoulders and chest.

“Sounds nice to me.” He smirked, his hands moving to Baekhyun’s trousers and undoing them roughly, a hand slipping into his underwear, he was already erect, making Minseok chuckle slightly. “Good to know it was mutual”

Baekhyun blushed and looked away, his hips moving harder now. He felt Minseok’s eyes on him and closed his own, quietly moaning at his hands.

Minseok took the opportunity to meld their cocks together, both of them getting off on the touch, hips moving together. “Don’t cum too soon, I want to feel you.” Minseok said, and Baekhyun nodded, shifting himself to stand when his hand removed.

He removed his pants while Minseok watched, admiring the younger before him, “How old are you Baekhyun?” He asked, running his thumb over his slit, biting his lip once he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Twenty, sir.” He answered, fumbling a bit impatiently at the intimidating man and tension as he made himself naked.

“So young, that explains your beautiful body, right?” Minseok reached for him again, his hand finding his soft butt. He grabbed him and pulled him closer, looking up at him with a placid gaze.

“P-Perhaps.” Baekhyun choked, moving to his touch while looking down at the powerful man.

Minseok stayed quiet then, removing his hand from the boy while stroking himself still. He moved him in front of his desk and pushed down on his back for him to bend over, exposing himself.

Baekhyun thanked the positioned, resting on his arms in a flustered sweaty mess in front of the calm man.

Minseok grabbed a bottle from his desk and lubricated his fingers, running the cold liquid over his hole too, making him shudder.

“Don’t want you to hurt, I probably care more about you than you do about me…” He trailed, guiding a finger into him slowly.

Baekhyun gasped, moaning into his arm a bit loudly, causing a smack on his ass from Minseok, which didn’t help.

“Could it be you want your coworkers to hear you Mr. Byun?” he asked, stretching him by moving his finger in and out teasingly.

Baekhyun craved more and moved with his finger, trying to repress his moans. “I’m sorry, sir.”

He chuckled, adding another finger, “Don’t be. I love that” he used his other hand to touch Baekhyun’s lonely dick, slowly jerking him off while fingering him harder. Baekhyun could’ve cum then, but held back, now biting onto his arm to hold his noises back as much as he could.

After the third finger, Baekhyun was trembling on Minseok, and he knew he was ready then. He slowly pulled them out and grabbed his hips, guiding him down with one hand while lining up his dick with the other. When he entered, they both groaned, Baekhyun holding onto the edge of the desk for support, he moved his hips down slowly, letting Minseok stretch him. His nails dug into the wood, and he prayed wouldn’t leave a mark, but was too caught up in the moment to care. Once Minseok was entirely in him he eagerly rocked his hips, meeting Minseok’s matching pace. The elder grunted at the movement, his hand snaking up Baekhyun’s torso, feeling his soft skin as he thrusted up into him. He used his other hand to pull his thighs apart, giving them both a better angle that made them moan louder. Baekhyun bit his lip and suppressed any louder moans, feeling completely in ecstasy from the man behind him. They soon started to pick up the pace, more friction between the two as Baekhyun bounced on him desperately. Baekhyun felt so full and fucked, ready to cum at Minseok’s queue, not wanting to seem so eager already. Minseok could tell from his moans and paused for a moment, pulling out and turning the boy in his grip with strong hands.

“I want to see you cum, I love your pretty face Baekhyun.” He confessed, moving into him again as he stared at the boy his height, his blushing and messy face driving him more towards his orgasm. Baekhyun couldn’t hold back much anymore, his eyes tiredly staring into Minseok’s fierce ones, he clung onto his neck desperately, giving into his stare and kissing him passionately, the friction between their bodies making Baekhyun throb.

Baekhyun broke the kiss and cried out when Minseok moved his mouth to his neck and ear, “I’m going to c-cum sir…”

“Say my name Baekhyun.” He demanded, thrusting into him harder while he left a mark below his collar bone.

“M-Minseok!” He moaned, his hips moving with Minseok’s, “I-I’m cumming!” And he did, completely untouched and all over himself and Minseok’s expensive shirt, he threw his head back and almost yelled, trying to mute himself for his own sake.

“You’re so hot Baekhyun,” Minseok panted, pounding into him faster than before, the overstimulated boy whimpering at him with sweat dripping from his scalp.

“Cum in me sir.” Baekhyun whined, pressing their wet foreheads together while Minseok fucked him.

“F-Fuck,” Minseok grunted, filling Baekhyun’s shaky body, his pace slowing. Baekhyun kissed him as he came and bit down on his lip, grinding his hips into him as he rode out his orgasm.

They breathed heavily together and Minseok pulled out, Baekhyun still clinging to him as he rested his head in Minseok’s neck, kissing it softly. “I’m so sorry I came on your shirt, sir.”

“I have a million of them it’s okay,” He comforted him, rubbing his bony back. “Luhan should be back now, we should clean up.”

Baekhyun nodded and against him and slowly broke from him, grabbing his clothes and wiping himself down with Minseok’s tissues.

“I guess you must do this a lot, since you have lube here.” Baekhyun commented, brushing his hair with his fingers after he dressed himself again.

“A couple times yes, but only with those I desire.” He said, putting a work jacket over his shirt to cover the stain.

“O-Oh.” Baekhyun stammered, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

“You are as desirable as I expected, Baekhyun.” He said smoothly, standing and wrapping his hands around him from behind, pressing reassuring kisses on the side of his neck. “I’d like to do this again.”

“Whenever you want.” Baekhyun slipped a little too quickly. “This was nice, thank you.” He turned in his arms, smiling nervously at his boss. “I always wanted to fuck a CEO.”

“Well your wish was granted, and whatever more you may have. I’ll be giving you a bonus for your work, keep it up Baekhyun.” He said while moving his hands to the boys sweat slick hair. Baekhyun gasped, the pay was already good, but a bonus for sex? He owed Jongdae a lot.

 “Here,” Minseok parted from him, going to his desk to jot something down on a sticky note, “Here’s my number, maybe we could do this outside of work, so you can be as loud as you want next time” He suggested, and Baekhyun happily took the paper into his pocket.

“I’ll text you sir.” He approached him with a casual peck on his lips and exited the room, “Have a good one.”

“You too.” Minseok grinned, watching him shut the door. He didn’t even get to sit before a loud Luhan barged into the room.

He slammed the door behind him “Already Minseok? You couldn’t wait even a week to taint a new employee! You know you’re going to get caught one of these d-”

“He came untouched Luhan, unlike your ungrateful ass. Get back to work.” He shoved a pile of papers in his direction and kicked him out, adjusting his tie as the scoffing assistant left.

“Untouched.” He repeated to himself, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun finds out a little secret.

He typed away on the monotone screen, preparing a section about how heels can correlate with arthritis and back ache for their usually middle-aged mom demographic, he fell into routine of just typing whatever he thought, then review later. Occasionally he’d get interrupted, but in the best way. Baekhyun froze at the gripping hand on his shoulder, already aware of what that touch meant.

“Come to my office, I have some papers for you.” Minseok instructed. Baekhyun nodded and minimized his browser on his desktop, waiting for Minseok’s door to shut before walking up to the closed off room. He entered quietly, noting of the blinds drawn. He locked the door on instinct and floated over to Minseok as he leaned on the desk with his work jacket already shed. It was crazy how much power Minseok had over him, not just because he is his boss, but because of his presence. The way he always maintained eye contact, commented on details, and always instructed Baekhyun on what and _how_ to do something was the perfect amount of dominance for him.

They’d been sleeping together for a couple months now, usually in the office, but on the occasion in the building’s bathroom stalls or even Minseok’s oversized bouncy mattress. The desk was always their favorite, the idea of the professional environment being belittled and ruined by their activities sent a rush of adrenalin down their spines. They got to work quickly, Minseok muttering something about a meeting as he stripped himself down. Baekhyun grinded into his hips and barely gave him breathing room, feeling a bit needy since it’d been a while since Minseok had his hands on him. Minseok didn’t play with him today and gave in quickly, groping at the exposed flesh on the now shirtless Baekhyun. He went for his employee’s neck and kissed and sucked cautiously, whispering some encouragement’s for Baekhyun to make him come.

“I love it when you’re needy” He said, causing Baekhyun to whine a little. The younger broke away and went to his knees, dropping Minseok’s tailored trousers and rubbing his cheek on the half hard member covered in cotton. Minseok snatched a fistful of his hair and tugged, signaling him to hurry. Baekhyun understood and pulled off his underwear, going for a deep suck first thing. He barely gagged and started moving his head aggressively, following Minseok’s orders.

Minseok get tightening his grip while he fucked his throat, groaning as he got closer. “You’re such a good slut Baekhyun” He commented, using a free hand to smack Baekhyun’s occupied cheek hard, “Look at me.” Baekhyun complied, moaning around his dick as he sucked harder, shallowly breathing while he could. Minseok shoved him all the way down and thrusted his hips deeper into his gullet, staring him dead in the eye while tears surfaced. He kept him gagged for ten seconds and released, going right back into his slobbery hole after a choked gasp.

The wet noises of Baekhyun gagging and Minseok grunting filled the room, neither of the two noticing the doorknob unlocking and turning. The door peaked open and a voice apart from theirs was heard.

“I knew it.” The voice said.

Minseok pulled Baekhyun off and glared at the intruder, “Knock first you brat.”

Sehun chuckled, shutting the door behind him, “But then I wouldn’t see this! Should I take pictures or keep this as blackmail when I have to pay my bills?” He asked rhetorically.

Baekhyun looked ashamed, avoiding eye contact with either of the two, thinking back on how a similar instance happened before, except he didn’t threaten blackmail Minseok then.

“Baekhyun, clean up and go back to your cubicle, I’ll handle this.” Minseok ordered, pulling his pants back up and tucking his shirt into pants quickly.

Baekhyun followed and wiped his mouth, sliding his shirt on awkwardly. The room was silent as he redressed, he didn’t dare look back as he tried to leave, but turned around at Minseok’s reassuring hand in his. Minseok snagged a gentle kiss to his cheek and gave him a caring eye before dismissing him, trying to keep him from worrying.

Sehun laughed as he left, not having much of a laugh though as he was shoved to the door aggressively. Minseok relocked the knob and clutched Sehun’s collar, “What do you want Sehun.”

Sehun stood unfazed, an eyebrow perking at the question. “To end your career.”

“I’ve been nothing but kind to you what is your vendetta about? I’ll give you a raise if you really need it, but I don’t understand Sehun.” Minseok said, tightening his grip.

“I’d like that…but that’s not all.” The younger smirked, bringing his hands to stroke down Minseok’s torso. “That looked fun.”

“Me and Baekhyun?” Minseok asked.

Sehun nodded. “Convince me to not tell.”

Minseok didn’t even bother responding, dragging Sehun over to his desk, he leaned over him and cleared everything to the floor aggressively, shoving him down on the wood, his hands on either side of his hips. “Whore.”

“Ouch.” Sehun mocked, rolling his eyes and looking at Minseok with a bored expression.

“Did I tell you that you could look at me?” Minseok snapped, striking his face hard, “Get on your knees.” He threw the boy off the desk and undid his pants again, sliding his underwear off in one motion, still hard.

Sehun looked at the floor, all bashful. Minseok enjoyed this sight. He grabbed his jaw and smacked him again, spitting at him and hitting him on the cheek. He used his rough thumb to smear it all over his lips and chin and opened up his soft lips, shoving it in. “Suck.” Sehun obeyed, accidentally glancing at Minseok’s piercing stare.

“Don’t look at me bitch.” Minseok demanded, using his other hand to strike his cheek again.

Sehun bit his thumb and whined, reaching for a reaction. Minseok forced four fingers in his mouth then, shoving them down his throat and scratching the inside of his mouth as he grabbed his spit. “Don’t even try it you stupid slut.”

He retracted his hand from his mouth and hit him harder than he had before, admiring the spit stained red cheeks. “Put your mouth to use.”

Sehun understood and licked at the erect dick, teasing him and looking up at him again. Minseok growled and shoved himself in Sehun’s wet mouth, forcing him down harshly. He took it better then Baekhyun, still staring up at him with disobedient eyes. Minseok forced them shut and fucked his face hard, using his hole like a toy.

“You better listen to me you dirty delinquent. You won’t ever breath again if you keep trying this.” Minseok released and backhanded Sehun before he could catch his breath and went right back into him.

After keeping him gagged for a few more seconds he threw Sehun off and pulled him to his feet by his neck, keeping a tight grip on his windpipe. “Are you gonna make me come now whore?” He asked, slamming Sehun into the desk, stripping him of his pants and underwear. He smacked his plump ass hard, and Sehun moaned. Minseok smirked at his response and smacked again, harder than before. “Aren’t you a little painslut…”

Minseok left him bent over and red while he snatched lube from his drawer, hesitating to get a condom, but choosing to fuck his new toy raw instead. He coated his fingers thoroughly and used his clean hand to slide down the curve of his back. He spanked him one last time and slid his index finger straight into his hole. He was quite loose, and added his middle finger then. “Oh? You do this often, don’t you?”

Sehun hummed in response, gasping at the sudden jolt of a third finger fucking him fast. “Did I give you permission to speak Sehun? Shut the fuck up.” Minseok commanded. He fingered him hard, soon four whole fingers punching at his prostate hard. Sehun tried to hold his moans, but couldn’t help the soft whimpers when Minseok hit him right. “Do I have to repeat myself?” Minseok whacked his ass again, taking his fingers out. He jerked himself off a couple times and poured lube on Sehun’s hole and worked some onto his dick. Without warning he slid himself in and pulled Sehun’s ass onto him, groaning as he swallowed him up. He grabbed at his cheeks and admired how they moved when he hit him, spanking him a few more times. Sehun put his head in his arms and bit on his lip hard while Minseok filled him. Minseok thrusted slow but hard, savoring the suffocated noises Sehun’s mouth made.

After Sehun seemed adjusted, he sped up, “Do you like having dick in you whore? Tell me.” Minseok asked as he pulled at Sehun’s throbbing dick beneath him.

“Y-Yes.” Sehun groaned, pushing his ass into Minseok’s thickness.

“Yes what?” Minseok thrusted hard, staying balls deep and squeezing Sehun’s tip.

“Yes, I love having d-dick in me sir!” Sehun yelled out, a tiny stream of drool leaving his swollen lips while Minseok fucked him at the hard rate.

He dropped his ass and used his hand to pull Sehun up as he pounded him hard, the hand moving back to his neck and tightening with every propulsion of his hips. “Good. I love using your fucked hole.” Minseok said.

“’M gonna come soon…” Sehun tried to say, shutting his eyes as Minseok drove harder. The elder’s hand jerked him fast, almost forcing him to come. “Minseok-” He gasped, Minseok let go and kept pounding, keeping him at edge.

 “This isn’t about you whore. Take it.”

“Please sir, I” He moaned loudly, “I won’t t-tell sir”

“Promise?” Minseok asked, gripping his neck hard.

Sehun choked out and nodded, giving in.

That’s all Minseok needed, he jerked him off fast and rammed back into him like an animal, grunting as he felt himself grow close too.

Sehun whined and squeezed his eyes shut as the orgasm took over, tears meeting his eyes while he slobbered all over his chin. He came in Minseok’s hand, and didn’t get a minute to recover before the hand was met to his lips. He sucked on his digits hard and lapped up all of his come, relishing in the sensitive pounding of his prostate with soft whimpers.

Minseok came in him with one last thrust and he laid his forehead on Sehun’s back, connecting their sex driven sweat. He then pulled out and caught his breath, exhausted from the session.

Sehun turned in his arms and draped himself over his shoulder’s giving him a sensual and wet kiss while they recovered. When they broke Sehun chuckled, sliding Minseok’s hair from his face and slicking it. “I still hate you.”

“Feeling is mutual.”

“Oh right, I remembered why I came here.” Sehun said, hopping off the desk and redressing himself. “You’re late for your meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a fun twist and some people say they wanted more of this fic so here you go!  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shinjibe)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context to the implied Xiuhan in earlier chapters, aka I missed writing this story.  
> More work coming soon, Thank you for your support <3

“Minseok I’m close” Baekhyun whimpered, hips stuttering into the callused hand jerking him below.

Seeing as how well Baekhyun behaved that evening, using his words, edging, etc. Minseok felt it was time. He quickened the pace, dangerously groping his entire length as Baekhyun grew closer, judging by the high noises in his throat, he must’ve been holding back. Minseok used his free hand and turned Baekhyun’s head to his, locking those dark eyes with the younger’s.

“You’ve been good Baekhyun, come for me.” He told him, using circular motions on his head while flexing his forearm to deepen to pressure.

Baekhyun nodded and let out a cry, his pelvis thrashing as his seed coated his torso, splashing up his sternum. “Thank you” He mumbled, attempting to catch his breath while his face flushed.

Minseok let go and rubbed his soiled hand along Baekhyun’s perched thigh, dragging it back up his body to his neck. He admired him at this state, the grunge and flush along his sweat slicked skin. Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, smiling over to the man next to him. Minseok took the opportunity to properly kiss him in contrast to the eager rough kissing Baekhyun likes during sex. Baekhyun appreciated this too though.

“That was the last round, right?” Baekhyun asked, lying his head down on the expensive feeling pillow beneath him.

“You’ll be late to work if I continued anymore so yes, that’s all for tonight.” Minseok explained, leaning over to dim the lamp nearby, using that arm to pull Baekhyun closer and run his hands along his sides, then pushing him onto his back, ripping away the blanket. He leaned down and used a finger to swipe up some of the remaining semen, “Can’t have a mess in my bed.” He said playfully, then started to lap it up with his teasing tongue and pressed small kisses along his stomach.

Baekhyun reached for Minseok’s hair and pushed it back, running his fingers through his damp scalp quietly until Minseok finished. “Thank you, again.”

Minseok climbed back up to his pillow and lied on his back, folding his arms behind his head and taking a deep breath of the post sex, cum, and sweat scent in the air.

“Minseok.” Baekhyun said quietly, positioning his head in his hand and weight on his elbow.

“Yes” He answered, shifting his eyes down to the other.

“When did you and Luhan meet?” Baekhyun asked.

Minseok paused before answering, a smirk creeping on his face, “A long time ago.”

“And how did you meet?” Baekhyun asked with more interest.

“Why the sudden curiosity?” Minseok snapped back, “Could it be you’re jealous?”

Baekhyun laughed, rather loud. “No way, his job requires too much time with you.”

“Hey!” Minseok scoffed, pretending to be offended.

“I’m just kidding, but I do want to know, you guys seem closer than anyone else in the office and I don’t think it’s because he’s your bitch.” Baekhyun adjusted his position, using a finger to play with Minseok’s hair.

“Well, if you’re dying to know, it started back in college, the early days.”

 

_

 

“How are you wearing that.” Jongin asked, nudging Minseok’s elbow.

“Wearing what?” Minseok half mumbled, engrossed in his book.

“The black shirt, the pants, hell even your shoes are black Minseok. Is that a jacket too? It’s September.”

“Fashion. Fashion first comfort second, we’ve discussed this.” Minseok replied, turning the page and observing the disturbing illustration.

Jongin rolled his eyes, “Shouldn’t be surprised, you did graduate with leather pants on.”

Minseok stayed quiet, taking in only half of what he was saying.

One perk to being Minseok’s friend was how quiet he could be. Jongin was worried about him though. Outside of himself and Junmyeon, Jongin hadn’t seen Minseok hang out with anyone else. Any people anyways, Minseok was usually found with crows perched on his shoulder and some weird spell book in his hands. He was a strange boy, but a nice one if you weren’t judging him. It was worse in high school though, Minseok used to have all sorts of quirks going, maintaining a hair color and wearing no makeup was not for him. Neither was math. Jongin liked that about him though, the carefree attitude. He wasn’t hurting anyone, so why did people shoot bad looks or avoid him? Closed mindedness is all that he could think of.

They’d met in gym class freshmen year, Minseok opting out of outdoor participation while Jongin’s broken ankle rested on the sidelines with him. Minseok ended up being the coolest guy he knew, he had such a vast knowledge of fashion and journalism to discuss with him, but he chose to not ask about his choice in books, the images inside freaked him out too much.

“Time.” Minseok said, alerting Jongin.

“Oh uh,” He glanced down at his watch, “We have ten minutes.”

“Guess I’ll get my daily socializing in then.” He snapped his book shut, shoving into his bag. “Do you like your schedule?”

“It’s only been three days but, I’ll manage.” Jongin said, his eyes grazing around the campus. His eyes spotted someone, he almost mistook it for Minseok by the clothing but it couldn’t be.

“Hey Minseok,” He pointed in the direction of the person. “Do you know him?”

Minseok readjusted the frames on his nose and analyzed the figure from afar, “No I don’t. Are you assuming everyone who wears black knows me?”

“No, it’s just, you look similar.” Jongin drifted off, then the boy turned in their direction and they averted their attention.

“Great look what you did.” Minseok whispered harshly.

“It’s fine he’s not gonna come over.” Jongin replied.

Oh, but he did.

He only came so far, just to give Minseok a good stare, the awkward distance made the duo uncomfortable.

Minseok hesitantly looked back up, gasping at the eye contact.

Jongin took the situation into his own hands on Minseok’s behalf, “Hi.” Good one.

“Hi.” He replied back, his eyes almost stabbing Minseok’s body. “What’s your name?”

“Jongin.” Jongin said, then using his body in Minseok’s direction. “That’s Minseok.”

Minseok grunted and decided this was enough for him. “Can we help you…?”

“Luhan. My name is Luhan.” He said very matter of fact. “Just glad I’m not the only weird one around here.”

Jongin opened his mouth to defend Minseok, but he was beat to it.

“Is that all, Luhan?” Minseok said, folding his arms and leaning his back against the bench with a curious smirk.

Luhan just stared at him more, a grin growing on his face, almost as if he was plotting something. It was like he out-weirded Minseok entirely. “Hope I see you again.” He paused. “Soon.” With that he walked off, turning around to continue piercing Minseok with his eyes.

Jongin waited for him to be out of sight. “Looks like someone’s got a crush.”

“I would’ve been interested if he didn’t wear plaid before summer ended, the nerve of some people. Anyways, have fun at your little tournament.” Minseok said, latching his bag onto his shoulder.

“It’s not just a little tournament, if I beat the captain’s high score I could make good money.” Jongin defended, lightly shoving him.

“Maybe you could buy new shoes. Something not from a department store.” Minseok grinned, shoving him right back.

“Yeah Yeah, I dress like a homeless person I know,” Jongin grabbed his belongings and stood. “Have fun relearning algebra for the fifth time.”

“Fourth! And you know I won’t. I hate tutors more than math. I’ll call you later, tell Junmyeon I said hi.” Minseok waved Jongin off, heading off in the opposite direction.

 

_

 

 

“No way! You were the socially awkward goth kid?” Baekhyun said in shock.

“Yep” Minseok said shortly.

“So that’s how you met.”

“Yep.” Minseok repeated.

“Were you magically friends after that or something?” Baekhyun teased.

“You just want to know when we started fucking.”

“Maybe.”

 

_

 

A tap on his shoulder triggered Minseok, he sharply turned around.

“We meet again.” Luhan said in that same creepy tone, this time with something hungry in his eyes as they darted around Minseok’s face.

“You can cut it with the façade while you’re ahead you know. I wouldn’t have room to judge whatever you’re hiding.” Minseok started picking dirt from under his nails, occasionally glancing up at Luhan.

Luhan was taken aback, sitting back in his seat a bit defeated. “That was quick.” He said normally.

“No one dressed that ridiculously would have just as ridiculous of a personality.” He said explained, secretly pleased with the new dynamics of the two.

“Perhaps.” Luhan went quiet.

“So, what’s your niche, I like magic and fashion.” Minseok said friendlier, hoping to have made Luhan more relaxed.

“Fire.” Luhan replied.

Minseok snickered and nodded, “Cool.”

 

_

 

“No offense Minseok, but it’s getting late and I really just want to know when the sex started.” Baekhyun complained, circling his palm on Minseok’s bare chest.

“Suit yourself. It was only a few days later actually.”

 

_

 

“I think he said something about distributing the numbers first,” Minseok said, trying to point to the section in his notes. “You can study this if you want. It has a few examples.”

Luhan sighed and took the paper out of Minseok’s hands, placing it on his nightstand instead. “I don’t really want to study math Minseok.”

“Then why did you ask to come over? Are you that bored of burning shit in your backyard.” Minseok laid back on his bed, resting his hands on his stomach.

Luhan was hesitant to act, but eventually straddling his legs over Minseok’s hips in 2 seconds, a hand resting on his neck while he quickly spoke, “I wanted to see you like this.”

“You’re brave Luhan.” Minseok said, snatching his wrist and pinning him down into the mattress, pleased by his gasp.

“You’re a top?” Luhan asked, a lot more nervous than a few seconds ago.

“Never tried it. Doesn’t mean I don’t take control though” Minseok lowered a hand down to the edge of Luhan’s shirt, a hand creeping its way up. “It’s like you have needy written on your forehead you know.” He leaned down close to his face, “I bet you’re a virgin.”

“Minseok...” Luhan whispered, turning his head to avoid the other’s face.

“So am I.” He smirked, relaxing his hips on Luhan’s crotch.

Luhan sighed, smiling up at the other, he pulled him down for a kiss, one turning into several turning into a sloppy make out while Minseok stripped Luhan of his unnecessary layer of clothes. It got hot quick, eventually a shirtless Luhan shoving his larger hand down Minseok’s tight jeans, relieving his growing member while he whined into Luhan’s mouth. Seeing him so submissive was so rare and Luhan indulged in it. Every noise he made was delicious and soft unlike his sharp feline appearance, the duality was so beautiful.

 

_

 

“You cock block! Keep going!” Baekhyun playfully slapped Minseok’s chest.

“I’m saving you from hearing about a very awkward premature ejaculation.” Minseok said, chuckling.

“From who?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows with curiosity.

Judging by the hesitation in Minseok’s response, Baekhyun gasped and snorted, resulting in a shove from Minseok.

“I was eighteen. It took practice.” He defended, “Not like you’re one to judge mister I came in three minutes from just head earlier.”

“You have a point. I don’t think I’ll be able to look at Luhan the same now.” Baekhyun said, relaxing back into Minseok’s pillows.

“He’s hung too. Like a horse-”

“Alright! I think that’s enough mental images to last me a few years Minseok please no!” Baekhyun whined, quickly covering his ears while he cringed.

“Hey! You asked so I’m telling,” Minseok teased, “I had to learn how to fuck somewhere you know.”

Baekhyun sighed and flopped over into Minseok’s arms, latching onto his torso, “I’ll have to thank Luhan for that then.”

“Goodnight Baekhyun.” Minseok ran a hand through his partially damp hair, twisting the ends through his fingers.

Baekhyun responded with a kiss to his pecs, leaving Minseok to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goth Minseok and Luhan??? My kink of course!!  
> Based off my own [thread](https://twitter.com/shinjibe/status/909072941031284737) bc I'm annoying  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Stay Tuned!  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/shinjibe)


End file.
